Power of the Primal
by Gokan son of Goku
Summary: had to move up rating for language. gohan's class doesn't have to go to the school building this year where are they going to go? 349 mountain area and capsule corp of course. introducing the twins Gokan and Kakoroff.
1. First day

All right my first fic.  
  
Here we go.  
  
Gokan and Kakoroff are three years older than Gohan. Everything that happens on the show still happens with a few changes; these will be explained in other fics. Goku is 25 instead of 22 when the z fighters meet Gohan.  
  
"" is talking.  
  
is speaking through a bond.  
  
' 'are thoughts.  
  
{ } is telepathy  
  
I don't own dbz.  
  
First day of school  
  
"Gohan wake up." Goten was mad his big brother wouldn't wake up to see him before he went to his first day of high school. Then being the little terror he was he came up with a good way to get Gohan up.  
  
"Big brother, Trunks died your hair pink again." That got Gohan up and paying attention. As he ran to the mirror to see what the little spawn of the devil, namely Vegeta, did to the unruly jet black hair he had inherited from his saiyan father, he noticed Goten on the floor laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Gohan realized his little brother had tricked him.  
  
"Goten has anyone ever told you you could give Gokan and Kakoroff a run for their money as the family trouble makers."  
  
"Yep, mommy does all the time." Goten then did the Son family grin as they heard one of the four favorite phrases that all saiyans love to hear.  
  
"GOTEN, GOHAN BREAKFAST IS READY."  
  
"BREAKFAST," the two demi-saiyans yelled.  
  
The brothers ran down the stairs to the kitchen and inhaled there food like all saiyans. Gohan looked at the clock and realized he needed to go. He stood and said "bye mom, bye Goten I gotta go." Then he ran out the door like a bat out of heck. While flying to the city, Gohan felt base breeze. He then realized that was the bullet that was fired from the gun of a man who was robbing the bank. Gohan powered up to Super-saiyan and took out the crooks with a single punch.  
  
He looked at his watch and realized he was late. So he leaped into the air, and flew as fast as he could to Orange Star High School. He entered the main building and found the office. There they gave him his timetable, and he went to his first period class. On the way there he ran into a raven-haired girl whom he thought was very pretty.  
  
"Sorry story he said, I'm on my way to my first period class I'm new here." The girl scowled at him and said, "Watch where you are going next time pal, now get out of my way I'm late for class." With that she raced away leaving his stunned demi-saiyan behind her. Gohan found his first period class and walked in.  
  
The teacher, an old man, said, "You must be Gohan." Which will Gohan replied yes, he was. The teacher then directed his next comment to the class, "This year you all lucky, lucky instead of being stuck in the school this year, you get to had three field trips. All of these field trips will prepare you for your life. The first field trip is to the 349 mountain area. Here you will undergo survival training. Next you will go to Capsule Corp. There you'll learn the science of the capsule technology. Finally you go to the planet Jerai, where you'll learn of the alien races. Here your permission slips. Oh I almost forgot to tell you, you'll be in the 349 mountain area for two weeks. Then you'll be at Capital Corp for three and on Jerai for the rest of the year.  
  
That's it for this chapter. Read and review. Later 


	2. Fear, Anger, and away we go

"" is talking.  
  
is speaking through a bond.  
  
' 'are thoughts.  
  
{ } is telepathy  
  
I don't own dbz.  
  
Fear, Anger, and We're on our way  
  
A number of emotions went through at this announcement. Fear and anger were just few. He was afraid that people would learn about the saiyans. He was also afraid of people learning he was the little brother of the prince of Jerai, something he trying to keep secret for awhile now. Especially since he's trying to live a normal life. . Gohan thought ' What is Bulma thinking, this could be seriously dangerous position especially with Vegeta around. Mom's not much better though, she owns the entire 349 mountain area which means that she was the one who agreed to let them go there. I also wonder who agreed to Jerai.'  
  
"Is anything wrong?" ask Eresa, the blonde of sitting next to him.  
Gohan answered the negative.  
  
"It is nothing I was just uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh thinking."  
  
"Well okay, if you need anything let me know okay."  
  
"Okay thank you Eresa." Then Gohan's super sensitive hearing pick up, "Come on babe you know you want to go out with me." He looked over at the other blond in the row Sharpner, Marker and the beautiful girl he ran into in the hall. He offered his assistance to her, "Um miss I know you don't like help from your reaction in the hall, but do you want me to get him to stop bothering you?" To this the girl replied, "Do I, Satin Videl, daughter of Hercule look like I need your help nerd?" The glare she gave him while saying this reminded him a lot of his mother, Chichi had the uncanny ability to make grown men cry for their mommies with a single look. He gulped, 'this is one scary girl' he thought. The bell rang and Gohan ran out the door to get away from the only woman other than his mother who could make his blood run cold.  
  
As he was flying home he saw another bank robbery. Gohan thought 'do these people do this twice a day?' and powered up to super-saiyan for the second time that day. He dispatched the robbers and was about to fly off when he heard, "Hey Mister Gold Fighter, what do you think you are doing? It was her, Videl.  
  
"Ummm, hi miss Videl how are you?"  
  
"Fine now who are you."  
  
"You already know."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the Gold Fighter."  
  
"I meant what is your real name."  
  
"I cant tell you that, sorry. Oh and bye." With that he leapt into the air and sped off toward home. When he got there he was less than pleased with what he saw, there were fifteen houses around his house. When he saw this he knew his mother was up to something.  
  
"MOM, GOTEN I'M HOME," he yelled as he walked through the front door. Chichi walked up and demanded the permission slip, signed it and finished dinner in a matter of three point two seconds flat. After dinner Gohan went upstairs and did his homework and went to sleep. When he awoke in the morning everything was packed and he left for school carrying all his things in a capsule. When he arrived at school everyone was already getting on the bus. He turned in his permission slip, and was grabbed by Eresa and sat in the back of the bus with her. They arrived in a clearing about three miles from his house in about three hours.  
  
"Alright class, we are going to hike the rest of the way, then you will be handed over to your instructor. Her name is Chichi and she has live out her for the past twenty-one years so she knows how to survive." It took them three hours to make it through the forest to the clearing that the Sons lived in. When they got to the clearing they saw a woman that was wearing a fighting gi with a blue undershirt.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you my name is Chichi. My son should be here any moment with dinner, then he will tell you the rule about living in the forest as I make dinner. As if on cue, Goten came strolling down the path with four big fish, and ten huge fish, when they saw this the class' eyes just about popped out of their heads.  
  
"Rule number one have one or two really strong sons around when you live here," Chichi laughed.  
  
"You said you have two sons where's the other one ma'am?" Videl asked.  
  
"Actually I have four, the oldest that lives at home is right next to you young lady."  
  
Videl looked to her side she saw Sharpner and Gohan.  
  
"Really I don't see him ma'am."  
  
"Quit hiding in plain sight, Gohan" Chichi joked.  
  
"Aww, do I have to mom?" he retaliated.  
  
If the classes eyes were big before they were possotively huge at this exchange. Geeky little Gohan live all the way out here? The teachers decided it was time for them to go.  
  
"All right, here's whats going to happen, you are going to be divided into couples, these couples are going to live as husband and wife for the reminder of the time you're with me. Oh and the couples have already been picked. First of all Gohan you are with Videl, Sharpner you are with Eresa." Chichi named the couples and they each went into their own houses until dinner. 


	3. Hercule shows up

To answer my reviewers, Gokan is the prince of Jerai, and is married to Princess Ayeka from Tenchi Muyo. Reoku is married to Kakoroff. Gokan and kakoroff are three years older than Gohan and are twins.  
  
Still don't own DBZ, I own Gokan and Kakoroff and they are figments of my imagination. Hercule shows up  
  
They had just started to eat their dinner when an obnoxious voice rang in the distance. Videl rolled her eyes and groaned "oh great." Gohan asked "What is the matter, Videl?"  
  
Videl said, "my dad just had to show up, didn't he?"  
  
"Who is your dad, Videl, and why would he have to show up? I know that I have heard the name before, but who is he?"  
  
At this everyone, but Chichi, Goten, and Gohan's, jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
"You mean you don't know that Hercule is the one who beat Cell? I mean come on he is the strongest man on the planet."  
  
Chichi went off, "You mean she's the daughter of that no good son of a devil that took Gohan's credit."  
  
"MOM, THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEAD A NORMAL LIFE, WHEN YOU'RE GIVING AWAY ALL OF OUR SECRETS?"  
  
Then a knock came at the door with the same obnoxious voice as before. "Yeah open up for the champ. I am the man who beat Cell now open up." At this Chichi's infamous Frying Pan of Doom entered the scene. She ran at the door like a bat out of heck. Frying pan raised she opened the door and slammed in on the afroed head. When Hercule got up, he asked, "what did you do that for?"  
  
"That Hercule was for taking my son Gohan's credit."  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"You remember that little golden haired boy at the Cell games don't you," she asked smugly. At this Hercule's knees began to tremble noticeably.  
  
"Y-y-you m-m-mean that th-th-the little ki-ki-kid liv-liv-lives here?"  
  
"Yep and not only that but he is also your daughters husband for the project that we are doing." "Oh, and by the way, his brother is almost as strong as he was when he beat Cell, and his brother is only seven."  
  
Hercule fainted dead away at hearing this. Gohan gulped. Then came the Satan death eyes courtesy of Videl.  
  
"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN THAT YOU WERE THE GOLDEN HAIRED BOY WHO WAS AT THE CELL GAMES? AND WHAT DOES SHE MEAN THAT YOU BEAT CELL?"  
  
'This is going to be two swell weeks' thought Gohan. 


	4. Night, Morning and Nieces and Nephews

Alright here is the deal, I write when I can, so I'm not even sure when I will update.  
  
Gokan and Ayeka got married at thirteen, so did Kakoroff and Reoko. Gokan and Ayeka have triplets named Goku, Gokan, and Chichi that were born when they were fourteen. Kakoroff and Reoko have twins named Vegeta and Bulma that were born on the same day as the triplets. Two years later Gokan and Ayeka had twins they named Krillen and Piccolo. The same day Kakoroff and Reoko had triplets they named Kakoroff, Tein, and Yamcha. Every one of them looks almost exactly like the one they are named after except they have black eyes and black hair and tails.  
  
To answer your question VideliGohan about when I came up with the name Gokan, it was after the third episode I saw. That was when dbz was first shown on cartoon network, so it's been about 8 years.  
  
Samba-rulz thank you and I changed that on my settings as well and the reason I am putting Jurai in the story is that Gokan, in my fics marries Ayeka, oh and Gokan and Kakoroff are the ones that thought of the field trips so instead of Dende so Gohan's own brothers are causing all this trouble.  
  
Now to the story, oh and every tenth reviewer can make a cameo when the class gets to Jurai if they want to.  
  
Night, Morning, and Nieces and Nephews.  
  
"GOHAN YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sh-sh-sh-she didn't mean anything Videl," Gohan stammered. 'Dende if you precious your little green hide you had better hope my ability to erase their minds works.' Gohan thought viciously.  
  
ON THE LOOK OUT  
  
"I didn't do anything and he's threatening me." Dende then called' "Piccolo could you come here a moment? You see you've known Gohan a lot longer than I have could you tell me what you make of this." Piccolo opened his eye and stood from his meditative state. Looking down at the earth he then said the one thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Uh-oh, Gohan's in BIG trouble and their initials are G and K."  
  
BACK IN THE 349 MOUNTAIN AREA  
  
Gohan's eyes flashed green and everyone forgot what they just heard.  
  
{Gohan} Piccolo's voice cut its way into Gohan's mind.  
  
{Yes sensei,} he replied.  
  
{Dende didn't do anything this time. It was those terrors you call older brothers and for some reason they are shielding the girls mind from us, we can't erase it so you're have one heck of a fight on your hands.}  
  
"Oh great," he said aloud.  
  
"Gohan I want answers," Videl said in a surprisingly quiet voice.  
  
"Uh-oh Gohan you better run for it my girlfriend only gets that voice when she's about to kick someone's butt." This was said by the blond with the death wish known as Sharpner. Videl was about to tell him that she wasn't his girlfriend when something stopped her.  
  
It was Gohan growling like a wolf protecting its territory. Sharpner she's not your girlfriend so can it, before you see what it's like to have a Son PISSED OFF AT YOU, NOW SHUT UP!!!!!" That had surprised everyone that heard it, the Gohan they thought was weak and a geek was challenging the second strongest fighter in school next to Videl.  
  
"Oh you think you can take me do you Gohan?" Sharpner asked confidently.  
  
"Oh beating you would be no problem you pathetic little human," he said. 'Oh-no I've been hanging around with Vegeta too much, I'm starting to sound like him. Not even my saiyan consciousness would challenge a human like that.  
  
Chichi smirked 'He is acting like Goku did when he was protecting me, or like Vegeta does when protecting Bulma.'  
  
Enter fight scene  
  
Sharpner dropped into a sloppy fighting stance while Gohan just stood there. Sharpner started with a right-jab, this was followed by a left-jab. He then unleashed a right-hook, left-hook, double karate chop combo as Gohan just stood there yawning. Sharpner was panting heavily and said, "See I told you you couldn't beat me, I was trained by Hercule himself."  
  
"You know what Sharpner I've had enough of your big mouth." With that Gohan walked up to Sharpner and flicked him with his finger. This little flick sent Gohan through three trees that splintered to two inch pieces and a boulder that crumbled to dust. Gohan carelessly retrieved him and placed his unconscious form in his house. Then he said "I'm going to go to bed, no one had better try to stop me." He turned and walked into the house.  
  
"MOTHER!!!" he yelled when he found there was only one bed in the entire house he was to share with Videl. Videl walked into the room and saw the very thing he was yelling about.  
  
"What's the matter Gohan, afraid of sharing a bed with a girl?" she teased.  
  
Gohan grumbled something that sounded a lot like grandchildren-obsessed mothers and sharing a house with a she-devil. After this he laid down and went to sleep.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Gohan awoke to a slight weight on his chest. It was Videl. She was wearing a silk night shirt and shaking uncontrollably and muttering something about little demons that looked innocent. After trying to get her attention he yelled into her ear.  
  
"Videl!" She jumped and looked at him. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Gohan there are ten little demons out there who are chasing dinosaurs, playing pranks, and causing trouble. They look so innocent, but they aren't, they are savages. They dyed Chichi's hair pink and blue and green, they spray-painted and toilet papered the houses and.... Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"I think I know those little "savages" as you put it....Yep, I should have known." Gohan put on a green gi and walked out of the house. He got the attention of everyone when he yelled, "Chichi, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, Gokan, Kakoroff, Krillen, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien get over here now!!!"  
  
The children stopped and gulped. They ran to their uncle as fast as they could.  
  
"Yes Uncle Gohan?"  
  
"You ten are in big trouble. You are going to train with me and your fathers and will have a quarter of a human child's meal and that's all you will eat for today, and you only get that when you clean this mess up, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes sir," they said gloomily.  
  
"Videl these are my nieces and nephews. Gokan, Chichi, Goku, Krillen, and Piccolo are my older brother Gokan's kids. Vegeta, Bulma, Kakoroff, Yamcha, and Tien belong to his twin Kakoroff." He said to the still shaking Videl who had just walked out of the house. 


	5. First Day of Life Training

Sorry for spelling your name wrong simba-rulz and yes Sassami will be in the fic. Actually Goten is going to be her guardian or body guard later.  
  
Gokan's son Piccolo has the same facial face set. By this I mean his face is shaped the same, he's not part Namek. Tien, Kakoroff's son looks like Tien would without the extra eye.  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon sorry to confuse you. In my fics that have Jurai in them, Juraian royal family usually gets married at 13.  
  
First Day of Life Training  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU'RE RELATED TO THESE LITTLE MONSTERS!!!!!?????"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Gohan you're in big trouble, but now we have to meet everyone in front of the clearing so your mom can give us our assignments."  
  
"Okay" he replied.  
  
At the front of the clearing they found Chichi and the rest of the class. Chichi was once again wearing the gi and undershirt.  
  
"GOHAN IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH," she hollered when he walked up.  
  
"Mom your grandkids are here and I had to stop them from pestering Videl. They are fixing what they screwed up as we speak."  
  
"Oh, why didn't you say so? Alright everyone you will take turns finding food in couples. The boys will get the food today. Tomorrow the girls will. There is fish in the lake and the only one of you that can go after anything else is Gohan is that clear"  
  
"You mean only Gohan and Videl can have meat that isn't fish."  
  
"No, no that's not what I said; if you don't want fish tell Gohan or Goten they will get it for you."  
  
"Oh and you have two hours while I teach the girls how to correctly gut, clean, and cook the fish."  
  
"Mom, you need to teach Videl how to cook dinosaur too."  
  
"Huh, why Gohan?"  
  
"Because we had fish last night and I am going to get a rex for dinner tonight."  
  
"You get a T-rex, Brains don't make me laugh."  
  
"Sharpner in case you don't remember he kicked your butt when you fought him and he just flicked you."  
  
"Oh you think you can take him Videl, go ahead."  
  
"Alright I will, Gohan get ready to fight."  
  
"No."  
  
"What, why not?"  
  
"If you fight me you will get hurt. I will not fight you."  
  
"Fine just stand there." With that Videl charged him. Videl's attack went right through the after-image Gohan had left. "What the...?"  
  
"Videl I told you I will not fight you." After saying that the demi-saiyan walked into the woods to find dinner.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
"YEAH, I win none of you brought anything back bigger than this fish." Sharpner then did a victory dance over his four foot long fish. That is until the ground shook and a deafening roar filled the air. The next thing they now they see Gohan walking through the forest with a full grown male T- rex. The guys' eyes had almost popped out of their heads. Here was a skinny guy who was dragging a dinosaur who was easily over two-tons. The girls had run out of the house at the roar and saw Gohan. They were about to run over and mob the guy when a clear and forceful female voice rang out saying, "don't even think about it." They looked to see a very mad Videl glaring daggers at Gohan who was in mid gulp.  
  
"If you think I'm preparing that myself you're dead wrong."  
  
"This, this is nothing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The other three are still in the woods."  
  
"You think we can eat four dinosaurs for dinner!!!."  
  
"No, two of them are for us, one is for the rest of the class and the last one is for Mom and Goten. Oh and the guys are preparing all of them so you and the girls only have to make side dishes and desserts." Gohan then pulled the rest of the dinosaurs into the clearing and starred skinning them with a sword he got out of the house. That morning they had barbequed t-rex, salad, and cake, and it lasted all day. During dinner Gohan had given Videl food off his plate and when Sharpner tried to get to the cooked t-rex that Gohan had cooked he almost lost his hand he and the rest of the class realized you don't take a Son's food and live for very long unless you are related to them or are their wife or girlfriend. Sharpner didn't bother Gohan or Videl after that.  
  
"Alright everyone you've had a trying day, go to bed and I'll see you in the morning. Gohan you and Videl have to watch Trunks and Goten tomorrow.  
  
"What you mean I have two watch that escapee from hell!!! Come on Mom not even Vegeta is that evil." 


	6. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan’s being tempted...

Sorry I've been busy. Before we get to the story here are some facts I need to mention.  
  
1) When a male saiyan meets his mate she can go from nice to angry in seconds. This is called tempting. This causes the male to take her as his mate a lot more than he already did. 2) Gokan and Kakaroff were called the Masters of Disasters when they were little because they used to always fight and play practical jokes. When Gohan started fighting they became the Bash Brothers or Bash Bros. Gokan, Kakaroff, and Gohan each have the symbol for the Bash Bros. on their right arm. The symbol is 2 interlocking Bs. Goten will join the Bash Bros. when he becomes Sassami's guardian 3) There are more levels than the super saiyan level and each level has a stage. For example, super saiyan 2 is the second stage of the super level. All other levels look like their stage in other levels. Stage 4 of all levels look like the third stage, but the hair is down to the fighter's feet. Primal looks like the Super Saiyan 4 from Dragonball GT. Below is a chart that tells you what their hair color is.  
  
Super-----golden Mega-----green Ultra------blue Ultimate---purple Extreme---black with white stripes on the side Dynamic---depends on saiyan's power Dark-------- depends on saiyan's power Supreme---- depends on saiyan's power Primal------fur and hair is either green, red, blue, or black  
  
What I mean by power is Gokan controls fire and darkness so his color is black. Kakaroff controls ice and light so his color is blue. Gohan controls lightning and thunder and his color is green. 4) Jurians have the same transformations as saiyans. Ayeka and Reoko are almost as powerful as their mates.  
  
5) Videl will be Vegeta's niece but no one will know until they get to Capsule Corp.  
  
I don't own dbz.  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Gohan's being tempted....What!!!???  
  
Videl growled. This was all Gohan's fault, why didn't he tell her how bad these little demons were?  
  
Flashback  
  
Gohan was talking to his mom. Chichi told him about something that Videl couldn't hear. When he heard this several emotions crossed his face: shock, fear, loathing, and betrayal. Suddenly he yelled, "What you mean I have to watch that escapee from hell!!! Come on Mom, not even Vegeta is that evil." He then walked over to Videl dragging his feet.  
  
"Sorry Videl, we have to watch Goten and his friend tomorrow."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"We better go to bed, when those two get together they're worse than my brothers' kids."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Yeah lets go to bed we are going to need all the energy we can get."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Okay so he did warn me." All this time the Junior Masters of Disasters, Goten and Trunks, were dancing around Videl as she hung upside down from a rope encircling her ankle. Goten grabbed some hair dye. As Trunks and Goten dyed her hair, Videl tried for the fifth time to get down. Gohan walked out of the house to see Videl in this state and started laughing, that is until his saw Videl's face. When Gohan noticed that Videl's face was a darker pink than her hair he gulped.  
  
"Videl calm down."  
  
"Calm down, CALM DOWN!!!!"  
  
"Don't hurt me please."  
  
"I won't, IF YOU GET ME DOWN!!!!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Aw... Gohan do you have to?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"You're no fun." Gohan climbed the tree and got Videl down.  
  
"You two are in big trouble," Videl said.  
  
Trunks open his big mouth. "Nun-uh, you can't get us in trouble, so ha." Gohan's eyes flashed green as he growled, "Trunks she can't, but I can. If you think Vegeta punishing you is bad you can't imagine what I'll do to you if you don't listen to Videl right now." Trunks gulped. He new Gohan was serious because as he said this Gohan's ki was steadily rising.  
  
"Goten let's go play."  
  
"But Trunks."  
  
"I've got something to tell you."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
With Goten and Trunks  
  
"What did you want to tell me Trunks?"  
  
"Nothing, just don't make that girl mad around Gohan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know how my dad snaps at anyone how makes my mom mad."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, since Gohan is younger and still in his teens, he will probably be even worse, or at least until he mates with her."  
  
"Oh...OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, COOOOOL, Mom's gonna be happy about this."  
  
"Yeah let's go call her and tell her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
At Capsule Corp.  
  
"HE'S WHAT," Chichi screamed.  
  
"He's being tempted by her, Mom."  
  
"Bulma I have to go, Sorry."  
  
With Gohan and Videl  
  
Gohan removed the dye from Videl's hair and calmed her down.  
  
"All right Gohan it's just you and me, tell me what's going on."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean how exactly can you drag let alone budge and full grown male t-rex? Also what did your mom mean the first night we were here? I want answers, NOW!"  
  
"Okay, the reason I can do that stuff is that I can use my ki or body's energy to increase my strength." It wasn't a complete lie; he could increase his strength using his ki, but didn't need to to move something as light as a t-rex.  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pllleeeeaaasseee."  
  
"Okay, we can start tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Videl smile sweetly.  
  
"I'm not interrupting something am I," Chichi asked as she landed. She could tell she did since Gohan and Videl were mere millimeters apart.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you two so close."  
  
"Huh," they jumped apart.  
  
"Oh Gohan, why didn't you tell me she was tempting you?"  
  
"SH-SH-SH-SHE'S WHAT!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Tempting you."  
  
"MS. Son, what do you mean?"  
  
"You'll find out dear."  
  
"We better go to bed, you're just about dead on your feet Videl, and I'm bushed."  
  
Gohan and Videl went to bed.  
  
'Those two are going to give me beautiful grandkids.'  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Gohan once again awoke to a light weight on his chest. Videl was content in Gohan's arms and was sleeping peacefully. Videl's eyes slowly slid open.  
  
"Morning Gohan, could you let go of me?"  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
For the rest of the time in the 349 Mountain Area nothing eventful happened. Although this became the morning dialogue between the soon to be mates. 


	7. Last day, Capsule Corp, and Babies Huh!

I'm back. Sorry couldn't get to a computer lately. Been writing the stories though.  
  
"Oh I forgot" is talking.

Oh I forgot is speaking through a bond.

'Oh I forgot' are thoughts. {Oh I forgot} is telepathy

(Oh I forgot) is Namek

[oh I forgot] is Saiyan

:oh I forgot: is Jurian

-Oh I forgot- is ancient tongue  
  
You get to meet Gokan today. Imagine a taller Goku with a scar over his right eye. Kakoroff looks like him with a scar on the left eye. Gokan has the ability to revive people no matter what the reason of death, but it brings him to the brink of death himself.  
  
WARNING: VEGETA TOTALLY OUT OF CHARACTER GOHAN ACTING LIKE VEGETA.  
  
I don't own dbz so let's go.  
  
**Last day, Capsule Corps, and Babies... Huh?!**  
  
Gohan and Videl got up and got dressed after the morning dialogue.  
  
"You know I am going to miss this Gohan."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean you are a great guy and whoever you marry is going to be a lucky woman." 'I wish it was me.'  
  
"Oh...thanks."  
  
"We better go; we have to be outside soon."  
  
"Yeah we better."  
  
NEW NAMEK  
  
A tall man that surpasses seven foot tall on a good day calls forth Porunga. Though he was a tall man he wasn't a Namek.  
  
"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME. NAME YOUR THREE WISHES."  
  
(I wish for Goku Son to be revived and sent to Capsule Corps.)  
  
"IT IS DONE. YOUR NEXT WISH."  
  
(I wish Videl Satan's mother to be revived.)  
  
"IT CANNOT BE DONE."  
  
(Why?)  
  
"SHE DIED OF THE CLAXIS VIRUS."  
  
(Oh...I wish you had my ability to revive people.)  
  
"IT IS DONE"  
  
(Now revive her and send her to Capsule Corp.)  
  
"YOU WISH IS GRANTED. I TAKE MY LEAVE."  
  
(Thank you.)  
  
"YOU ARE WELCOME." The man disappeared from New Namek.  
  
**CAPSULE CORP.**  
  
"Where are we Goku?"  
  
"For some reason we are alive and at Capsule Corp."  
  
"CAPSULE CORP!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"OH WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WE ARE GOING TO BE ARRESTED AND WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING."  
  
"What?"  
  
"BULMA BRIEFS IS GOING TO HAVE US ARRESTED."  
  
"Bulma wouldn't do that."  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU KNOW BULMA?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh...I NEED TO CHANGE. Who are you?" The man had reappeared in front of them.  
  
[I am Gokan, Goku's son.]  
  
"Oh.... How did I understand that?"  
  
[You're a saiyan, remember?]  
  
[Oh.]  
  
[Gohan and Videl's class are on their way here so I had you brought back.]  
  
[Oh.]  
  
[Videl is tempting Gohan too.]  
  
[Oh...WHAT?] Goku and Selena yelled together.  
  
[Yep.]  
  
[COOL, I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA!!]  
  
(She reminds me of Mom.)  
  
(No kidding, Son.)  
  
[Go hide, I'll tell you when to come out.]  
  
[Okay.]

**With Gohan and Videl**  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, I am the champ."  
  
'Yeah...right.'  
  
"Hey you punk, get away from my daughter."  
  
"Shut up you pathetic weakling. He can stand next to any woman he wants," growled Vegeta.  
  
"You think you can beat me shorty? Ha ha ha."  
  
[Vegeta don't kill him.]  
  
[Why?]  
  
[Because if you do you hurt Videl emotionally.]  
  
[So?]  
  
[I'll kill you if you do that.]  
  
[Protecting the fool because his daughter is tempting you.]  
  
"So what if she is."  
  
At this Vegeta began to laugh hysterically. Gokan and Bulma walked outside. Since no one knew who Gokan was, the class thought he was a really big bodyguard.  
  
[Hello little brother]  
  
[Hello Gokan.]  
  
-There is a surprise for you and your woman inside.-  
  
:Whatever.:  
  
"Brats use saiyan or common tongue, only you blasted Sons know five different languages."  
  
[We are using different languages so no one knows what we are saying.]  
  
[Humph, whatever.]  
  
[Little Brother want to spar?]  
  
[Sure.] Gohan who was the tallest person in the class at six feet five inches and his brother dropped into perfect fighting stances.  
  
[Lets not leave normal Gokan.]  
  
[Sure, whatever.] The two clashed. Gohan was exhausted in minutes. Gokan was going to hit Gohan with a kamehameha wave but stopped when Bulma yelled at them. Hercule was going into hysterics and Videl was pissed.  
  
"GOHAN."  
  
"I'm sorry young lady, you'll have to yell at Gohan after I give the assignments out, okay?"  
  
"Okay, sorry ma'am."  
  
"Please call me Bulma."  
  
"Okay, I am Videl."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you." Bulma was smirking at Gohan while saying this.  
  
Uh-oh, Mom musta told her.'  
  
"Well I need you to get in the groups you were in with Chichi." When they did Bulma pulled out a baby.  
  
"What's that for Bulma?"  
  
"Good question, each couple will receive one baby. For every week it is with you it will grow one year."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"No yelling Gohan. The child will take on the characteristics of both parents."  
  
[Nice touch, eh Little Bro?]  
  
[Oh shut up.]  
  
[Sure Little Bro.]  
  
'Now I'm stuck with Videl again, and if she doesn't stop tempting me she's going to be my mate.'  
  
{That's the plan.}  
  
{Stop reading my mind, Gokan.}  
  
{Nope.}  
  
{Shut up.}  
  
{I'm not saying anything.}  
  
{Quit using telepathy.}  
  
{Alright.}  
  
The students received their babies and got their rooms. They went down to dinner and they heard, "Kakorot, Vegetaria, what are you doing alive?"  
  
"Gesh Vegeta, we were brought back."  
  
"Yeah, duh Big Brother."  
  
"Get out of here weakling, you too Little Sister....WAIT A MINUTE DID YOU MATE WITH THAT FOOL HERCULE?!?!"  
  
"VEGETA, WATCH IT THAT'S MY MATE/MATE'S FATHER!" Vegeta gulped. He wasn't worried about his sister, but he did worry about Gohan. As a saiyan he knew a teenage male saiyan would fight to the death to protect a potential mate or her family.  
  
"Sorry." Bulma jaw dropped. 'Vegeta actually apologized.'  
  
Back off Woman, if I hadn't Gohan would have had my head on a pike.  
  
Okay.  
  
Good choice for my niece, isn't he?  
  
Yep, Goku, Selena, and Vegeta walked into the dining room.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Dad."  
  
[Hi Videl.]  
  
[Hi Gohan.]  
  
[What, how did you say that...how did I say that?]  
  
[I'm a saiyan, a princess actually.]  
  
[What's a saiyan.]  
  
[You want to take that Gohan?]  
  
[No.]  
  
[She's going to be your mate, you have to tell her.]  
  
[Fine.] They ate and Gohan explained about the saiyans. Videl took it pretty well, but Gohan was in trouble.  
  
"You're going to teach me everything and you're not getting out of it."  
  
"Okay." Gohan taught Videl about Capsule Corp. and began to train her through a mind to mind transfer.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Everyone including Gohan and Videl sat down to watch a program when a boom was heard and the room fills with smoke. Three people walk out of the smoke.

That is all for now.


	8. Marais, Gts, and Super Saiyan Selena and...

Sorry for not updating. I had surgery then I showed at fair and then I started school. I haven't had a chance to type. I'll try to update every weekend now. The story is finished all I have to do is type it.

**Marais, GTs, and Super Saiyan Videl and Selena**

Out of the smoke walked Marai Trunks, a woman looking remarkably like Selena but with blue eyes, and a black haired black eyed little girl.

"Trunks!!"

"Hi Mom."

"Who is this? Are they your mate and child? Am I a grandmother?"

"No Mother. This is Videl and the girl is her daughter and my student."

"Oh this is Videl, huh?"

"Yes Bulma, I am."

"Let me guess that the girl's father is Gohan, am I right?"

"How did you..."

"GOHAN!!" Gohan ran from the teenaged Videl, whom had just yelled at him and chose to hide behind the older Videl, Trunks, and his future daughter. "WHY DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A DAUGHTER?!"

"I-I-I do-do-don't."

"OH SO WHO ARE THEY?" Gohan was getting mad. Videl was always yelling at him.

"DAMN IT WOMAN, WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION? THESE THREE ARE FROM THE FUTURE, MY DAUGHTER'S MOTHER IS VIDEL, **VIDEL**, THAT MEANS THAT I DON'T HAVE A DAUGHTER IN THIS TIME SINCE YOU ARE THE ONLY SAIYAN AROUND AND THE ONLY ONE TEMPTING ME, UNTIL YOU GIVE BIRTH TO HER I WON'T HAVE A DAUGHTER."

"Gohan did you just yell at me?"

"Yes."

"I thought so." Videl grinned, knocked Gohan into a chair and climbed into his lap.

"What are you doing to my daddy?"

"Panny dear that is a younger version of your daddy, and that is a younger version of your mommy."

"Oh...what's she doing Sensei?"

"She is tempting him."

"Huh?"

"She is trying to become his mate."

"Oh."

"Um could you two stop that in front of Pan," Marai Videl asked. This caused Gohan to stop the make-out session long enough to growl before Videl started it again.

"Um, could you guys stop that," Marai Trunks asked.

"Alright you two, enough." Gokan grabbed Videl. She started kicking, trying to get down and back to Gohan. Her foot hit a big red button on a machine that just happened to be there. The machine began to shake and glow. A large boom was heard and smoke filled the air. Suddenly four people appeared in the room. It was Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra.

"What happened," Videl asked as she quit struggling.

"You pressed the button on my time machine. You must be Pan, Goten, and Trunks. Who are you Little One?"

"Don't you recognize me Mama, I'm Bra."

"Oh, so you are my daughter?"

"Yeah," answered the confused Bra.

"Trunks how old are you?"

"7," Chibi Trunks answered.

"11," Trunks answered.

"20," M. Trunks answered.

"Okay, how old are you Bra?"

"5, I'm a few months older than Pan."

"Okay, so you are 6 years younger than your brother?"

"Yes."

"How old are you Pan," Gohan asked.

"6," Marai Pan answered.

"4," Pan answered.

"What's going on in here Woman?"

"Daddy!"

"Uncle Vegeta!"

"Dad."

"Dad."

"Huh," Vegeta said. Bulma filled Vegeta in on what happened, as M. Trunks did the same for Videl and Gohan. While all this happened the 2 remaining Trunks and Gotens grinned at each other and snuck off to make a couple of phone calls.

**349 Mountain Area**

"What," Chichi screamed, "Goku IT us to Satan Mansion now."

"Uh...sure"

**Satan Mansion**

"What," Selena yelled, "Hercule get ready to go."

"Okay." Goku and Chichi appeared in front of them. Selena grabbed Hercule and then grabbed Chichi's hand. Goku ITed them in front of Gohan.

**Capsule Corp.**

"Let me go Gokan."

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"LET ME GO!!!"

"Not unless you quit jumping on Gohan."

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT YOU JUMPING ON A BOY VIDEL?"

"SHUT UP HERCULE/DAD!"

"WHAT YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU SCRAWNY LITTLE PUNK?"

"YES I DARE TELL YOU TO SHUT UP HERCULE," Gohan growled as he powered up, with his eyes flashing green. As he powered up the time machine was thrown into a wall and it shattered. As is did so the machine let out another round of smoke and four more people showed up, but they were ignored by Gohan. "IF YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU TALK TO THE WOMAN WHOM WILL BE MY MATE THAT WAY, THINK AGAIN YOU PATHETIC LITTLE HUMAN. I WILL TEAR YOU APART IF YOU EVEN RAISE YOUR VOICE AT HER AGAIN. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HER FATHER OR NOT!!"

"Um, Dad could you please stop yelling at Gramps."

"Huh?"

"Yeah Gohan, you don't need to take Hercule's head off," GT Trunks said.

"You're just saying that because Pan is tempting you," GT Goten remarked.

"WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT BEING TEMPTED BY BRA."

"WHAT," Gohan, Vegeta, and Videl yelled. Gohan and Vegeta entered their most powerful states, being Extreme Saiyan 2 for Gohan and Super for Vegeta. Videl however began to power up as well. She reached Super, Super 2, Super3, and stopped at Super 4. Videl stood there with bulging muscles, enlarged eyebrow ridges, no eyebrows, and spiky hair down to her feet. Everyone but Gohan looked shocked. GT Goten and Trunks gulped.

"NO WAY IN HELL IS MY DAUGHTER IS MAING WITH THAT LITTLE DEMON!!!" Gohan and Videl yelled.

"Now Videl, Gohan, calm down."

"HELL NO."

"Goku, a little help here."

"Sure Selena, Gokan you restrain Gohan and I'll stop Vegeta from killing Goten."

"Right." Gokan powered up to Extreme Saiyan 3 as Goku went Super 2.Gokan grabbed Gohan as Goku grabbed Vegeta.

"Well Pans, you'll have to help me with Videl."

"Okay Grams." Selena and the Pans went super. Marai Pan stayed at Super 2 as Pan went Super 3 and pan went Super 4. Selena matched her daughter and the oldest version of her granddaughter at the fourth stage of Super. Both younger Pans grabbed Videl's legs as Selena and GT Pan grabbed her arms.

"Gohan, Vegeta, Videl, calm down."

"Why should we Kakorot?"

"Because if you kill Goten I tell Gokan to release Gohan and you loose your heir."

"Damn you Kakorot."

"He-he, Gohan calm down, if you hurt Trunks you might hurt Pan."

"Err, fine but remember Trunks if you hurt her in any way I will kill you very slowly. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Trunks gulped again.

"What is going on here, Hercule how did Videl and your wife change their hair like that?"

"Foolish Human, we are saiyans. Well, Kakorot, Vegetaria, and I are. Gohan, my niece, trunks and Gohan's brothers are half bloods, and apparently they exceed us full bloods by a great deal."

"What is a saiyan?"

"Woman can I blast the foolish human?"

"No Gohan and my name is Videl."

"What about me, can I blast him?"

"Go ahead Pan Honey."

"Cool."

"Run Sharpner."

"Why should I Brains?" Suddenly the blast of energy pan threw at him missed and destroyed the wall behind him.

"Eeep." Sharpner was chased by the young Pans until it was time for them to go to bed.


	9. Mega Saiyan 3 Videls and the first date

I'm back sorry it took so long just a few languages and we can get back to the story.

"Oh I forgot" is talking.

Oh I forgot is speaking through a bond.

'Oh I forgot' are thoughts.

Oh I forgot is telepathy

(Oh I forgot) is Namek

Oh I forgot is Saiyan

:Oh I forgot: is Jurian

-Oh I forgot- is ancient tongue

Pan calls Gohan Daddy as does M. Pan. GT calls him either Papa or Dad. Just so we're clear on who's speaking.

This chapter will be shorter than normal; kind of had writer's block on it, sorry.

HHHHHHHEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEEE WEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MEGA SAIYAN 3 VIDELS AND THE GOHAN AND VIDEL'S FIRST DATE.**

**Next Day**

Since Gohan and Videl had three Pans to look after, they did not need to look after the android baby. When Gohan, Videl, and Marai Videl weren't chasing the younger Pans or frightening GT Trunks to death; the Pans, both Videls, and Gohan were training. Hercule realized who the Z Fighters were and was happy for Videl, mostly because he didn't want to meet Chichi's frying pan more than the one time he already had.

"Come on Videls, you can do this."

"We're trying Gohan."

"Yeah, I'm not as young as I used to be, nor as attractive."

"You're plenty young and attractive, not to mention hot Marai Videl."

"Yeah, well you better be careful though Gohan."

"Huh…What do you mean?"

"The last time you pelted me with compliments, I ended up pregnant."

"Oh…What! I hardly doubt that Marai me would do something like…"

"No Gohan," Marai Videl interrupted, "I kinda forced him into that, he was even more naïve than you are."

"Oh…HEY!"

"You know you're cute when you're upset and pouting like that."

"You know you're flirting with _MY _Gohan, right?"

"Well _mine_ is dead, what do you expect me to do?"

"Well, I don't mind sharing with myself."

"Cool."

"Wait a minute Videls."

"You can have him after he and I go on our first date."

"Since he can easily out eat more both of us combined and I never got to 'go out' with my Gohan, do you mind if I go with?"

"Hey, we've got training to do and flirting and flaunting yourself at me is not going to get either of the two of you out of it."

"Hey, Papa."

"Yes GT Pan?"

"I think I can go Mega now."

"Cool lets see." GT Pan powered up and made it to Mega. "Good GT Pan."

He's paying more attention to them than he is to us.

They are his daughters, Videl rationalized.

Still he's our mate.

I know.

They are taking attention that should be ours.

We are going to have to transform farther than them if we want his attention.

Yeah, lets do it. The Videls began powering up. They both entered super, 2, 3, 4; they continued to power up.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They screamed in unison as their muscles bulged. Their hair began to shorten until it was back to the super saiyan three length of hair, however their power continued to rise. Soon their hair began to flash green as their eyes flashed between turquoise and green. Soon both Videls stood there with green eyes, green hair and looking at Gohan with a smirk that would both make Vegeta jealous and back up simotaniously.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Gohan gulped. Pan and GT Pan began laughing. "What's so funny you two?"

"The only time Mommy gives Daddy that look is during the full moon."

"WHAT!!!"

"You know what that means Papa."

"Huh," Marai Pan asked.

"Mommy is looking at Daddy like she does during the full moon."

"So?"

"Mommy and Daddy mate during the full moon." Gohan and Videl blushed, as did M. Videl.

"Gohan, Videl and I are going to get ready for our date tonight."

"Uh…okay."

"Daddy if you and our Mommies are going on a date, what are we going to do?"

"Mom and Selena said they, Dad, and Hercule would watch the three of you."

"Why the three of us Dad?"

"Easy, Dad and Selena have strict orders that you and Trunks are to stay at least ten feet away from each other."

"But."

"No buts, unless you want yours kicked, which is what's going to happen after I beat Trunks to oblivion if you disobey my request."

"Okay."

**2 hours later**

"Thank you Gohan."

"No Problem Videls."

"What would you like Sir?"

"How about ten-ten course meals."

"Okay, your order will take a while, I'll be back Sir."

"Wait, that was just my order. Videl what would you like?"

"Um…five-ten course meals."

"Wait, your Videl Satan."

"Yeah I am, got a problem?"

"No, it just that, with that much food someone could get the idea that you were pregnant.

"Oh, well I'm not, big appetites run on my mother's side of the family."

"Oh, what would you like Ma'am?"

"Same as her."

"Yes Ma'am."

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY AND VALUABLES AND NO ONE WILL BE HURT!!!" The robbers went from table to table collecting money form the people.

"Well-well, you're Videl Satan, you should bring a pretty penny. Plus you're good looking, I think I'll give you the honor of bearing my children."

"I don't think so."

"You don't have a choice."

"I think I do, Gohan you can do anything you want, just don't kill anyone….Well, except him if you want to."

"Good." Gohan smirked and cleaned the room of crooks in seconds. The police came and arrested the men, the reporters showed up as well.

"Oh great."

"Miss Videl, who are these people you are dining with?"

"None of your business."

"The people have a right to know."

"FINE, He's my boyfriend and will do anything I say, so I would suggest getting OUT OF MY FACE!!!!!!!"

"That is a threat."

"And you're harassing me."

"The people have a right to know."

"As you wish, My Lady."

"Quit being a smart ass, Gohan." Gohan grinned as he literally picked up the annoying reporter and threw her out of the restaurant. The Videls and Gohan ate, paid the bill, and left. Next they went to a movie, nothing much happened there. Finally they made it back to Capsule Corp. at 2 o'clock. Gohan and Videl fell asleep after checking on all three Pans and telling their parents they were back.

Question, does anyone know the names of the seven shadow dragons in GT? I'm going to put them in my next story, but I don't know their English names. If you don't know their English names, the Japanese ones will work too.

This is Gokan Son of Goku saying see you next time.

P.S. look for my new story Friends to Family; the Gohan and CJ Chronicles.


	10. Jerai, Ayeka, Kakaroff, Ryoko, Trouble, ...

I'm back.

Here we go.

The Bash Bros. each have five tattoos. The interlocking B's on their right arm. The initial of their mate and their initial in a heart that's barely visible unless you know where to look on their throat and tattoos of their favorite animal on their chest, back, and left arm. Gokan has dragons, Kakaroff has wolfs, Gohan has Falcons, and Goten has lions. Goten joined the Bash Bros. already.

There are more levels than the super saiyan level and each level has a stage. For example, super saiyan 2 is the second stage of the super level. All other levels look like their stage in other levels. Stage 4 of all levels look like the third stage, but the hair is down to the fighter's feet. Primal looks like the Super Saiyan 4 from Dragonball GT. Below is a chart that tells you what their hair color is.

Supergolden Megagreen Ultrablue Ultimatepurple Extremeblack with white stripes on the side Dynamicdepends on saiyan's power Darkdepends on saiyan's power Supremedepends on saiyan's power Primalfur and hair is either green, red, blue, or black

What I mean by power is Gokan controls fire and darkness so his color is black. Kakaroff controls ice and light so his color is blue. Gohan controls lightning and thunder so his color is green.

Jeraians have the same transformations as Saiyans. Ayeka and Ryoko are almost as powerful as their mates.

If I own dbz then I also own a flying pig.

* * *

_**Jerai, Ayeka, Ryoko, Kakaroff, trouble and Primal Saiyans

* * *

**_

**2 weeks later

* * *

**

"Gohan lets go."

"I don't want to."

"If you don't get your butt outta this room and into that pool in ten seconds, I'll get your mom's frying pan."

"Y-You w-w-wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Okay I'm going."

* * *

**In the pool

* * *

**

"Look, Brains aint goin' swimming."

"Gohan!"

"I said in a minute Videl."

"Gohan, now."

"Alright." Gohan took off his shirt. All the girls started literally drooling. He pulled down his pants to reveal his swim trunks. They were green whit yellow lightning bolts on the sides.

"Oh Gohan, be mine!" Angela and Eresa yelled.

"Back off, he's mine."

"But Videl, he's sooooooooo hot!"

"I know, that's one reason he's mine. NOW BACK OFF!"

"Okay."

"Good." Videl took of her shirt and pants to reveal her two-piece swimsuit. It was teal and quite showy. All the guys, Gohan included, began to drool.

"Hey Videl be mine, I'm more of a man than Gohan will ever be."

Sharpner and all the other guys shut up when they heard Gohan's growl. That was then followed by, "Back off or die." Everyone swam for a few hours before going and getting ready to go to Jerai.

* * *

**3 hours later

* * *

**

"Is everyone ready?" Once Gokan found that the answer was the affirmative he said, "Alright, hold hands, we're going to Jerai, my way."

"Huh?"

"Here we go," Gokan said as he ITed the class, the Briefs, and the Sons to Jerai. "Welcome to Jerai, the guards will lead you to the throne room when the Emperor and the royal family are ready to greet you. Gohan, Videls, Pans, and Gotens lets go."

"Right."

"Gohan why are we going with Gokan? Shouldn't we be with our class?"

"You heard Gokan, we have to get ready."

"What do you mean?"

"As Second Captain, my intended mate and I must accompany the royal family and guard them. Though the prince is stronger than I, I must follow my duty, and so must you as my intended mate."

"What, how can you be second captain? You're so young."

"I am currently the third strongest man on this planet, surpassed only by my brothers, Prince Gokan and First Captain Kakaroff. When I was ten I was promoted to Second Captain and Kakaroff became First Captain when our brother moved from First Captain to be Princess Ayeka's husband."

"Oh, Gohan…"

"Yes?"

"How long have Princess Ayeka and your brother been married?"

"About eight years, you must be the Videls and Pans I've heard about."

"How did you know Princess?"

"Just call me Ayeka, I mean we're practically sisters now. And the reason I know about the five of you is the bond I share with Gokan. The bond is a mental bond between mates."

"Oh, so it's like telepathy?"

"No, more like the mates are apart of each other, one experiences what the other does."

"Oh."

"Yeah, with a saiyan bond your mate feels the pain of giving birth too."

"Oh… Gohan how are we supposed to get ready?"

"Alright, we're here Gokan."

"Kakaroff, I'd like you to meet Videl, Marai Videl, Pan, Marai Pan, and GT Pan."

"Nice to meet you."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Gokan raised his hand and gis appeared on everyone. Gokan wore his customary black, Kakaroff wore blue, Gohan was in green, and Goten wore red. Ayeka wore a silver gi, Ryoko wore yellow, Videl wore teal, and Sassami wore a pink gi. The Emperor was dressed in Jeraian armor. The armor was much like Vegeta's, but had the right shoulder guard not the left. There was a cape that attached to the shoulders. The queen was dress the same as him.

"Okay everyone ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." The group went to the throne room and sent for the class.

"Welcome, I am the emperor; this is my wife and daughters. I believe you've already met my son-in-law and grandchildren. The man in the blue gi with the wolf tattoos is Kakaroff, Gokan's twin. You've had fun so far and I hope you do on Jerai as well, however we must educate you. I'll introduce your teachers now. Launch and Chichi will be your Home Ec. Teachers, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and I will teach other world study. Bulma Briefs will teach science and Krillen and 18 will teach mathematics. Yamcha and Tien will teach P.E, Gokan, Kakaroff, Ryoko, and Ayeka will extend on the languages covered in other world study. Finally Dende and Mr. Popo will teach English."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, green aliens!"

"Shut up Human."

"You don't need to yell at him Piccolo."

"You know him, Gohan?"

"Sure Eresa, he's my sensei."

"Your Sensei?"

"Yeah and the smaller one is Dende, Kami of earth.

"What!"

Suddenly the doors to the throne room flew open. A tall man with short spiky hair and Jeraian armor walked in.

"Hello Emperor."

"Radditz."

"That's Radditz Junior, you pathetic weakling."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I'm going to kill you, your family, the Z fighters, and destroy Earth and Jerai."

"Think again Cuz," Gokan and Kakaroff yelled.

"So, your uncle Kakarot's kids, huh"

"Yeah."

"People think you are the strongest beings with saiyan blood, but your not, I am." With that said he transformed to supreme saiyan four.

'OH-NO, NOT EVEN GOKAN'S THAT STRONG!' Gokan and Kakaroff powered up and attacked. Radditz Junior smashed them into a wall without breaking a sweat. Ayeka and Ryoko powered up to help their mates. Radditz just smacked them around for a while before slamming them into the ground. "Prepare to die you pathetic miserable Bitches."

"I'm sorry Gokan, I tried," Ayeka said weakly.

"I'm also sorry Kakaroff," Ryoko said just as weakly.

"DEATH CANNON!" Radditz Junior had unleashed his attack.

"NOOOOOOO!" Gokan and Kakaroff watched and the beam flew toward their mates. A single primal thought flashed through both their minds, "Must protect Mate." Suddenly the two began screaming as their muscles bulged. Pain wracked the bodies of the identical twins as they went through similar yet distinctly different transformations. Gokan's iris became blood red and his cornea became black. Kakaroff pupil and cornea became blue and his iris became white. Their shirts ripped and black fur covered Gokan's chest. Blue fur was on Kakaroff. Gokan's hair returned to its normal length and color before sticking straight up and growing six inches. Kakaroff did the same. The last thing to change was their tails, which changed color to match their chest fur. The twins smashed out of the wall and deflected the attack away from everyone.

"What in the Hell…?"

"What's the matter?" Gokan's voice had changed with his body. Gone was the goofy voice he used normally, gone was the serious voice he used when fighting and sparing. The new voices were emotionally detached, and gave hint to the primal power that now spoke.

"How?"

"Easy, you pissed us off."

"No."

"Yeah, now you have to 'pay the piper' as they say." Radditz Junior tried to get away but Kakaroff appeared in front of him. "You threaten our friends, our family, and you almost kill our mates, and you think you'll be left alive!"

"Please the stories people have told of you say you are merciful, cousins I beg you."

"You're right, we are merciful...," Radditz had begun to breathe and inch toward the door; "to those who are smart enough not to bring our family into a fight they have with us. Goodbye Cuz." With that the twins fired a blast apiece that destroyed Radditz Junior on contact. Gokan walked to Ayeka, healed her, picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and left the room while Kakaroff did the same to Ryoko. Smirks were clearly viewed by all as they passed by.

"I-I can't believe it."

"What Vegeta?"

"They're Primal Saiyans."

"What?"

"Primal Saiyans are the god like creatures of our race Kakarot's. They surpass all other saiyan levels as you saw, they are almost all powerful. They only think of five things though."

"What are they?"

"Find Mate, Take Mate, Protect Mate, Mate, and eat.

"So, you're saying their like normal Saiyans."

"Not exactly, a normal Saiyan has a sense of honor. Primal Saiyans live only for the five things I mentioned.

"Oh."

* * *

**Next morning

* * *

**

"Well, how'd you sleep Ayeka, how bout you Ryoko?"

"We didn't sleep Gohan; you know how your brothers get."

"I know believe me, I know.

"Gohan, you are showing me around the palace."

"Yes Videl."

* * *

End chapter.

Gohan knows how his brothers are because not even four hundred times sound proof walls could quiet the noise from their honeymoon, which just happened to be at the Son house. More specifically in the rooms on either side of Gohan's.

If there's anyone who didn't know the Pupil is the black part of the eye, the iris is the part with color, and the cornea is the white part.

Til next time

Gokan


	11. The Legends, Primal Saiyans Gohan and Go...

There are more levels than the super saiyan level and each level has a stage. For example, super saiyan 2 is the second stage of the super level. All other levels look like their stage in other levels. Stage 4 of all levels look like the third stage, but the hair is down to the fighter's feet. Primal looks like the Super Saiyan 4 from Dragonball GT. Below is a chart that tells you what their hair color is.

Super-golden Mega-green Ultra-blue Ultimate-purple Extreme-black with white stripes on the side Dynamic-depends on saiyan's power Dark-depends on saiyan's power Supreme-depends on saiyan's power Primal-fur and hair is either green, red, blue, or black

What I mean by power is Gokan controls fire and darkness so his color is black. Kakaroff controls ice and light so his color is blue. Gohan controls lightning and thunder so his color is green.

Jeraians have the same transformations as Saiyans. Ayeka and Ryoko are almost as powerful as their mates.

"Oh I forgot" is talking.

Oh I forgot> is speaking through a bond.

'Oh I forgot' are thoughts. Oh I forgot is telepathy

(Oh I forgot) is Namek

oh I forgot is Saiyan

:oh I forgot: is Jurian

Oh I forgot- is ancient tongue

* * *

_**The Legends and Primal Saiyans Gohan and Goten

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**2 WEEKS LATER

* * *

**_

The Emperor, Goku Vegeta, Piccolo, Kakaroff, Gokan, and Ayeka took the class to the royal liberary.

"Hey Gokan, why are we going to the library?"

"You'll find out in a minute Gohan."

"Alright, every planet has legends and prophecies, today you will learn of the Saiyan and Juraian legends. The three legends you will learn today regard the prophecies that have not yet come to pass. These are the prophecies of the ascended Jurains, the Elemental Primal Saiyans, and the return of the eight guardians."

"What do the legends say?"

"Behold." Three stone tablets rose from the ground through a sliding panel in the floor.

* * *

_**Those who give life**_

_**Shall first ascend**_

_**When husband and child**_

_**Hold little life**_

_**Shall emerge with kin**_

_**From Son and Saiyan

* * *

**_

"That was the legend of the ascended Juraian." Ayeka and Ryoko smiled at Gokan and Kakaroff. Then Ayeka said, "Father, that legend has come true. Ryoko and I transformed when Kocatou attacked Gokan and Kakaroff. Sassami has transformed as well."

"Oh. The legend of the Elemental Primal Saiyans is this."

* * *

_**When evil tries to regain**_

_**Its throne and rein**_

_**The dark fire**_

_**Will burn in a great pyre**_

_**Ice and light**_

_**Will unite in the fight**_

_**Lightning will flash**_

_**While thunder clash**_

_**Steel will prevail**_

_**In forming a protective shell**_

_**The dragon's roar**_

_**The falcon's soar**_

_**The wolf's howl**_

_**And lion's growl**_

_**Will turn back the evil fellow**_

_**For he shall fight the Bash Bros.

* * *

**_

"What does that mean, Sire?"

"We don't know more than likely the current saiyans or their descendants will ascend past the Primal Saiyan into a more powerful form."

"Oh, what is the last legend?"

* * *

_**When evil comes forth again**_

_**The guardians will defend**_

_**By unleashing**_

_**The beasts**_

_**And armors**_

_**So goes the lore**_

_**That when the 8 return**_

_**Evil will be of no concern

* * *

**_

"It is said that the animals in the throne room are the guardians in a hibernating form."

"Oh, cool."

"Those were the legends of Jurai and Vegeta, the planet of Saiyans, which is no longer in existence."

"Cool"

"Yes, your lesson is done for today. Lets return to the throne room." As they entered the throne room, they saw someone who looked like Freiza holding Sassami by the throat, choking her.

"Let her go!" This was yelled by Goten and Videl as they launched themselves at him. He caught Videl by the neck and slammed Goten into the ground with his tail.

"I am looking for the man who killed my family. I am Icebox, Son of Cooler. Gokan my family and I want revenge. If you don't fight, well these two wont be able to live very long if you don't."

"NO, I wont let you hurt Sassami/Videl." Gohan and Goten yelled this and they transformed into Primal Saiyans. Gohan kicked Icebox in the face and he dropped Videl and Sassami. Behind Icebox Cooler, Freiza, Frosta and Cold appeared. They smiled and laughed. Then they said in unison, "Since you stopped us from killing Ayeka and Ryoko ten years ago we'll have to do it now."

When evil tries to regain

Its throne and rein

Gokan, Kakaroff Gohan, and Goten all felt a sharp pain throughout their bodies. Gokan's body transformed itself into a black fire.

* * *

**_The dark fire_**

**_Will burn in a great pyre_**

* * *

Kakaroff's body transformed into a shining blue ice.

* * *

**_Ice and light_**

**_Will unite in the fight_**

* * *

Gohan's body transformed into a green electrical current.

* * *

**_Lightning will flash_**

**_While thunder clash_**

* * *

Goten's body transformed into red steel.

* * *

**_Steel will prevail_**

**_In forming a protective shell_**

* * *

The brothers began to form different but similar attacks. Gokan fired a Kamehameha that looked like a black dragon, Kakaroff fired a blue wolf looking Kamehameha, Gohan fired one that looked like a green falcon, and Goten's looked like a red lion.

* * *

**_The dragon's roar_**

**_The falcon's soar_**

**_The wolf's howl_**

**_And lion's growl

* * *

_**

The attacks engulfed Icebox and destroyed him.

_**Will turn back the evil fellow**_

_**For he shall fight the Bash Bros.**_

The remaining Ice-jins attacked, but they were stopped by seeing eight animals from around the room move and a light engulfed Ayeka, Ryoko, Bulma, Videl, Gokan, Kakaroff, Goten, and Gohan. When the light faded they stood with a scowl on their faces. The scowl directed at the Ice-jins. Then they, with the exception of Bulma shouted, "Guardians Arise." They were surrounded by their element and they changed. They had waist length hair and armor, including a mask that covered his jaw to his hairline, but had holes for his mouth, nose, and eyes. The color and markings depended on the person. They looked at the Ice-jins and growled, "Good bye Freaks." Each fired a blast and destroyed the evil family of tyrants. They then returned to normal with the exception of Gohan who returned to his Primal form. He then smirked at Videl.

She got nervous and said, "Gohan don't look at me like that." He took a step toward her. "Gohan I'm warning you." She dropped into a fighting stance as he took another step. Videl gulped.

"Videl, don't fight him."

"What, Mom?"

"Don't fight him, he's stronger than you. If you do fight him and win, you could lose him to another, after all he is in heat like most Primal Saiyans are." Videl stood from her stance, Gohan seeing this as submitting to him grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her into their bedroom and the two weren't seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**NEXT MORNING

* * *

**_

"Morning Videl, Gohan. How did you two sleep?"

"We didn't." Gohan went back to whistling as Videl went back to humming. Bite marks were in plain view of Gokan.

So what would you do if you got pregnant Videl?-

I don't know.-

I don't like where this is headed Gohan.>

Neither do I.>

So do you want a family now?-

Gokan we're eighteen. We're not old enough to think about kids yet.-

Yes you are, Ayeka had the triplets when we were thirteen remember?-

Yeah, but that's you.-

Well, get ready for parenthood Dad.-

"WHAT!"

"Check her scent, she's pregnant."

Oh well.>

What do you mean 'oh well' Videl?>

Our mothers will be happy.>

Yeah, but what about you?>

What do you mean, I'm carrying the child of the man I love I'm so happy I could burst.>

"That is until the mood swings and morning sickness come. You better have two bathrooms."

"Why?"

"Gohan will experience everything you will."


End file.
